My Knight in Yellow Scrubs
by Nick Zoe 4ever
Summary: No real summary yet, but it's a Harry and Nikki story, Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikki was sat in her office doing paperwork when Charlie (one of the lab techs), come into the office saying something about how she should put the 5 O'clock news on, something to do with a very interesting story that she would want to see.

As Nikki did, she was shocked to see the photo that she saw on screen. It was Harry Cunningham. The one and only Harry Cunningham, and NIkki thought to herself what is Harry doing on the 5 O'clock news it turned out that he has been reported missing after an explosion in a university in New York. After hearing and seeing this Nikki was completely put off completing the mountain of paperwork and reports that she had left to do before she could go home, all this was because all she could think of was Harry Cunningham, the love of her life although she never admitted this to him, and whether or not harry was dead or alive? And if he was alive, where is he now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since Harry had been reported missing and Nikki thinks that over the past 24 hours she has been seeing him around the Lyell and she can't talk to anyone about it because she knows that there will think that she is mad. But when she sits down and takes the time to actually think about it, she thinks nothing of when she realises that if he was here in London his car would be in the car park which it is not and that he would of come into the office to see her and if she was not there he would sit and wait until she eventually turned up, so Nikki decided that she was being stupid because his car was not outside and considering that Harry went missing in New York and Nikki was here in London.

That night on her way home, little did Nikki know that she was being followed home. Later that night there is a power cut that affected the whole of her part of London except the Lyell. Once Nikki realised this she began to panic, Nikki was alone in her apartment and was starting to panic (she is petrified of the dark), when she hears footsteps approaching her front door than suddenly they stop and everything went silent. This sudden silence has caused Nikki to panic even more.

All of a sudden she hears a key click in the lock on her front door and footsteps she heard previously are now rapidly approaching her, this causes Nikki to have a panic attack, then suddenly Nikki feels someone put their arms around her waist and place their head on her shoulder and start to pulled to her feet by her waist from behind by this stranger and then this stranger is pulling her into a tight embrace in effort to try and comfort her but this gesture does not it just causes Nikki to panic even more.

All this additional panicking as well as her panic attack had caused Nikki to collapse into this strangers arms who supports her and carries her through to her bedroom where he carefully lays her down onto the bed and then sits beside her and holds her close to him in a tight embrace, soothing her hair and talking to her softly whilst he watches her sleep and waits for her to awake from her slumber.

When Nikki eventually awakes an hour and a half later, she starts to panic when she realises that she is now lying on her bed in a strangers arms and when she tries to free herself from his grasp, he tightens its and holds her close all the while still soothing her hair and talking to her.

As he feels Nikki start to relax into his arms, he slowly releases his grip around her so that she is able to turn in his arms and face him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry", Nikki murmured as she turned in his arms and on seeing the love and care in his eyes she collapsed into his arms once more and buried her head into his chest and started to cry.

" Hey, what's up?" Harry asked Nikki, his voice laced with concern, once her crying had calmed down slightly.

"You" Nikki answered once she'd managed to get her breathing under control.

"What do you mean it's me" he asked her, with hurt and curiosity evident in his voice.

"I thought that you were dead after what I had seen on the news, and then there is this power cut and suddenly out of nowhere I heard footsteps approaching my front door and then they stopped suddenly and all went silent, then the silence was broken by a key clicking in the lock." Nikki paused to get her breath back, because as she was explaining all this to Harry she was making herself get upset once again.

"Then I heard the footsteps rapidly approaching me. Then I get pulled to my feet by my waist. And you don't even bother to talk to me whilst you are doing it." Nikki replied and she was now crying again.

"Oh Nikki, I'm so sorry I did not intend on scaring you, as soon as I heard you panicking I know that I had to do something and all that I could think of was coming in and comforting you, so I used your spare key that has been on my keys for however many years now, and that I never gave back to you before I moved over to the states." Harry paused for a moment thinking about what he was going to say next.

"Once I had pulled you to your feet, you collapsed into my arms, and that is why your now in here, on your bed rather than on your sofa, because I realised that once you woke up you would starting wriggling in order to free yourself and I thought that the safest place for you to do that would be here on your bed rather than on that sofa of yours because I knew that if I don't hold you tight enough you would end up on the floor, and I did not want that to happen." Harry explained, whilst stroking Nikki's hair.

" But I thought that you'd come in to try and burglar me, try and hurt me or maybe even something worse."

" Nikki you should know by now that I would never even dream of hurting you, you mean far to much to me for me to destroy our friendship by hurting you"

" But that's what I thought you had come in here for and the thought really scared me."

" Oh, Nikki come here soppy." Harry said, with his arms open inviting Nikki to snuggle into him closer for a hug, whilst trying to hide his laughter.

Nikki accepted Harry's invitation for a hug and was grateful that it was him who entered her flat and not some complete stranger.


End file.
